


Maybe Someday

by CousinBraeburn00



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, But things turn out in the end I swear, F/F, Manipulative Relationship, Sunset and Flash are best buddies, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Twilight is gullible bebe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinBraeburn00/pseuds/CousinBraeburn00
Summary: Twilight meets Sunset Shimmer, and falls head first into the wildest shenanigans of her young life. A tale of rebellious 18-year-olds (one reluctantly so), messy relationships, and caring friends. Rating will likely change. Probably more tags to come.
Relationships: Sunset Shimmer/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Maybe Someday

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story roughly two years ago. Then some personal trauma came along and I fell back into depression and thus, stopped writing. This was abandoned and I deleted it from the internet. Well it's back now (I'M back), with a bit of overhaul, and I want to finish it. Thanks for reading!

She really shouldn’t be here. This was not her scene in the slightest. What had she been thinking all those hours earlier when answering that text from Rarity? The answer should have been no, it should have been a very hard no, but for reasons she hadn’t quite yet worked out, Twilight had agreed to come. She had agreed to come to a house party, of all places. A house party thrown by and for teenagers. Teenage parties meant a number of distasteful things, if her - admittedly vicarious - knowledge was anything to go by; underage drinking, loud music, and worst of all, unruliness. God, the unruliness.

Yet here she was. Something had pulled within her after seeing Rarity’s invitation. Something that she could not quite place. Something that would later need to be analyzed and studied.

As soon as Rarity had pulled them into the winding dirt drive leading to Sweet Apple Acres, Twilight was regretting her compliance. She had thought of asking her friend to just turn around and take her home, but hadn’t. They had gone clear out of the city limits, they had already arrived at the location, for crying out loud, so that would have been terribly inconsiderate of her. Twilight was not comfortable being inconsiderate, especially towards one of her only friends. 

Now, as she stepped out of the car and onto the grass, Twilight was filled with a feeling of impending disaster… although, that was not exactly out of the ordinary for her, truthfully. She took in several dozen other cars parked haphazardly across the large lawn, and the handful of people still milling about between them. She recognized plenty of them as her fellow classmates from Canterlot High, but there were also plenty that she did not. 

Twilight adjusted her glasses, the nervous habit being hard to resist. Immediately, a white hand laden with jewelry slapped her wrist down. 

“Honestly Twilight, how many more times are you going to do that tonight? I’m sure I counted at least ten just on the way here.”

Rarity was smiling at her though, despite the teasing reprimand. 

“Sorry, just a little anxious.”

“Of course, I understand, darling. We’ll just take things slow, shall we?”

Rarity linked their arms together as they turned towards the large red barn, where a thumping bass line could be heard from inside. 

“Thank you so much for coming with me, though. It’s too bad Fluttershy had other plans tonight. But, perhaps while we’re here, we can get you to loosen up a little? Come out of your shell? Ooh, maybe even find you a sweetheart? I do know how much you adore the pretty ones.”

Twilight blushed hard at the comment, but Rarity continued on.

“Dear, I know how much you love your study sessions and experiments, but it’s not good to be cooped up all the time.”

Twilight rolled her eyes, though with a smile. “Thank you, mother.”

The fashionista scoffed, and swatted the nerd’s forearm playfully. 

Twilight began to settle slightly at the proximity of her best friend, and allowed Rarity to tow her along through the barn doors. The pounding music slammed against her eardrums immediately, and she flinched. It was dim inside, though there were twinkling blue and white Christmas lights wrapped around the railing of the loft, which someone had programmed to blink along to the beat of the music. She spied a stack of large coolers in one corner, the open lids exposing the slowly melting ice and the tops of bottles and cans. Beer and cider most likely, considering who was hosting the party. Rarity patted her excitedly on the arm to grab her attention, pointing to the other side of the barn, where the DJ was nodding her head lazily. Twilight recognized her as Vinyl Scratch, the CHS resident music enthusiast extraordinaire, and usually the one throwing these parties, or so she’s heard. 

“I’m so glad Vinyl is here. I swear, if these Apples were in charge of the music, there would be nothing but country line dances all night.” Rarity frowned then. “Oh, I shouldn’t say that. Applejack and her family are nice people.”

Twilight didn’t answer, she was too overwhelmed by the mass of people crowded into the barn. The majority of them were dancing out in the center of the floor. There were groups perched on and against the bales of hay around the floor, while others were simply leaning against the walls. She could see a smaller door towards the back wall that was open, so most likely there were people outside, as well. Twilight was startled out of her examination by an almost screeching voice.

“Well hey there, you guys!”

A bouncing ball of pink, pink, and more pink was coming towards them. Pinkie Pie, another of her CHS classmates. Though Rarity knew her rather well, Twilight could really only call her an acquaintance. She was holding an open bottle in her hand nearly sideways, sloshing the contents upon the floor with every movement.

“Pinkie, of course you’re here,” Laughed Rarity. “Never far from the fun, are you?”

“Pfft, definitely! I just love it! The Apples, throwing a party?! It’s great, we’re way out here in the country, so no noise complaints this time!” She giggled, ending it with a snort. “And guess what? I heard they only got to do this because their Granny Smith is staying in the city with her boyfriend. Gross!” Pinkie’s nose scrunched up. 

“Oh Pinkie, I think that’s very sweet, actually.”

Twilight, who had yet to include herself in the conversation, once again became distracted by the activity in the barn while the two girls continued talking. Some slower hip hop song that she was unfamiliar with started blasting through the place, and so she saw many people begin to slow their dances, coming closer and touching each other in ways that caused Twilight to blush. She watched one couple as the boy moved his hands down to the bottom of his partner’s rear end, cupping it tightly and pulling her hips into his own while grinning devilishly. Twilight quickly averted her eyes. This was not dancing, this was sex with clothes on.

“Twi, did you hear me?”

“Huh?” 

She glanced over to see Rarity looking expectantly at her. 

“I said I was going to go with Pinkie to speak with Vinyl for a minute. Will you be alright by yourself for just a little while?”

“Oh, um….” Twilight contemplated her answer. She very much would not be alright by herself. But she didn’t want to sound like a baby, and cling to Rarity the whole night. She didn’t want to be annoying. “Yes, I’ll be fine.”

Rarity smiled at her and squeezed her upper arm before turning to walk away with Pinkie Pie, who waved happily at Twilight. 

_Great, now I’m stuck here alone. Why did I do that? …Maybe I should just call Shining Armor to pick me up - no! That would be so rude! Rarity was so happy that I came with her. I’ll just… stand here and… wait for her to come back…._

And so she did. Twilight wrapped her arms around herself and gently swayed to the music, so as not to seem too horribly awkward. She wasn’t entirely convinced that it worked. However, no one had approached her or even really given her a second look yet, so she once again began to relax. She kept her eyes to the ground, but couldn’t help sneaking curious peeks toward the dance floor.

_I’m probably just jealous because I have no one to dance with. Not that I’d be any good at it. I’d be too embarrassed to touch someone like that in front of others. …But, maybe, just observing wouldn’t be bad._

So Twilight watched as couples groped and grinded on one another without shame. The two she had initially seen were still together. The boy’s hands were laced with the girl’s now, raised above their heads, as they moved their bodies easily to the music. Then, casually, he let go to trail the backs of his fingers down her arms to her sides. Twilight swallowed hard but didn’t look away (she couldn’t) when his fingers glided over - and lingered at - the outside swell of the girl’s breasts. 

_Holy crap, it’s like tasteful porn!_

She flicked her eyes to another pair of dancers. The girl had her back flush against her partner, her arms lifted back to tangle in his hair. His hands rested against her lower abdomen, while the two moved their hips together in a way that Twilight was sure would get them both arrested for indecency if they were anywhere but here. Still, she couldn’t stop the shiver that coursed through her. 

Then she froze. 

There was no way she was getting hot and bothered by people _dancing_. And she was _definitely_ not thinking of that girl dancing dirty with Twilight herself. She bit her lip and tried to focus on calming thoughts. 

_Books, math tests, the History Channel, uh… more books!_

But her train of thought was interrupted by a sudden commotion behind her. Someone seemed to be pushing quickly through the other party goers. A male voice broke out over the music, words slurring together just shy of incoherency. 

“Oh behby, I miss’joo!”

And suddenly, Twilight was folded into strong arms from behind without any warning, her own arms trapped at her sides. A frightened yelp escaped her as warm lips touched her neck, kissing her skin hotly but quite sloppily. The hands around her middle gripped tighter, fingers digging into her skin.

Just what the hell was happening? Who did this stranger think he was? 

She curled her hands into fists, ready to break free, turn around, and knock this guy’s block off, despite never having actually thrown a punch in her life. Before she got the chance, however, he was pulled away from her roughly, and Twilight could breathe again.

“Dude, get off of her!”

Twilight wiped a shaking hand against her neck, and could feel her pounding pulse beneath her skin. That sudden stimulation had done nothing good for her semi-aroused state. She fixed her skewed glasses and looked up to see who had come to her rescue. 

Her heart beat even faster at the sight.

_I’m gonna go into freakin’ cardiac arrest tonight!_

The tall girl’s fiery red and gold locks were thrown back over a shoulder, and trailed half-way down her leather jacket clad back in a waterfall of loose curls. Twilight’s eyes didn’t stop there and shamelessly wandered along her long, shapely legs, dressed in tight blue denim, to her calf-high boots, and back up again, over the plane of her stomach, and the appreciable cleavage held in the embrace of a black tank top. They finally rested on her rescuer’s face, which was commanded by a biting glare, her turquoise eyes flashing dangerously in the pulsing lights.

_She’s… she’s gorgeous._

“Flash, really, what the hell are you doing?”

After a moment, the drunken fog seemed to lift from Flash Sentry’s eyes and he took a look at just who exactly it was in front of him. Not entirely who he had been hoping for.

“Oh… shit! I’m suh sorry!” He slurred. “I thought yo’wer Mystery Mint! Ya gotta believe meh, it was an assident!”

Twilight didn’t have a chance to get a word in before the redhead pushed Flash back by his shoulder.

“For real, get out of here. You’re making things worse.”

Flash nodded dumbly and stumbled back the way he had come, shooting another apologetic glance at Twilight. The girl, shaking her head and sighing, turned back to Twilight and peered at her with a look of concern.

“Flash is drunk off his ass, and so he becomes ten times the idiot he is when sober. But seriously, are you okay?”

“Y-yes, I….” She trailed off, blinking stupidly.

“You look, like, really flustered. Don’t tell me you actually enjoyed that.” The girl laughed huskily.

“O-of course not! I was… I was preoccupied beforehand.”

“Oh? Were you planning on getting handsy with yourself in front of everyone?”

She flashed a cheeky smile that made Twilight’s breath catch. Then her words registered and she flailed in indignation.

“N-no! I was just watching people dance and I - _n-no_! I mean! I-I wasn’t… doing that….” She gave up and buried her face in her hands.

The girl looked over the dance floor and nodded appreciatively.

“I get it. People like to get pretty filthy at these things. Hey, don’t sweat it, it’ll be our secret. Name’s Sunset Shimmer.”

“Twilight Sparkle.” She muttered from between her hands.

Sunset reached out to pry said hands back down. She sniggered softly at the very prominent blush crossing Twilight’s cheeks.

“What did I just say? Don’t sweat it.”

Twilight allowed the redhead to lower her arms, hoping and praying she couldn’t feel her shaking. After Sunset released her wrists, Twilight could still feel her touch on her skin like a burn. Who was this girl, to make her feel such a way?

“So, Sparkle,” Sunset leaned back against one of the loft beams. “I don’t think I’ve seen you at one of these before.”

“I-I don’t usually come. Like, ever. But my friend invited me tonight and I suppose I felt… sort of obliged to go?”

“Well, I’ll have to meet this friend of yours so I can thank them.”

Twilight tilted her head slightly and steepled her fingers in front of herself shyly. She stared back until it all became too intense, and broke away to look at something very interesting on the ground instead.

If she wasn’t mistaken, Sunset was flirting with her. How in the world did one flirt back?

Out of the corner of her vision, Twilight spotted her dipping her head down to catch her eye. When she timidly reconnected their gaze, Sunset shrugged noncommittally and nodded her head toward the dancers. 

“I was thinking, if you wanted to dance so badly, I could take you for a quick spin.” She cocked a brow mischievously. “Or grind. Whatever’s your style.”

Twilight bit back a squeak, trying not to envision any such thing, which made Sunset laugh loudly and touch her elbow in apology. 

“Wow, you’re so easy rattle. I love it.” She sighed. “Although, you don’t look like you’d be particularly comfortable out there. Maybe next time we can get a few drinks in you first, huh?”

Twilight opened her mouth to answer but Sunset suddenly pulled out her ringing phone and frowned down at the screen. She took a moment to reply, and Twilight found herself enraptured just from the way the redhead’s fingers moved across her phone. 

_…Stop this!_

“Listen, I hate to cut this short, but Flash is causing chaos again. I better go and make sure he isn’t gonna pass out in the driveway or something. But, maybe I’ll see you around, Twilight.”

And just like that, she was gone, weaving herself through the dancing crowd. Twilight, despite herself, attempted to follow but quickly lost sight of her and so swore under her breath. She laid a hand over her chest and leaned herself against the loft beam so as not to fall. She felt rather faint, which she blamed on the past few minutes of her rapidly fluctuating breath rate. She desperately willed her heart to still. She hadn’t experienced such a rush of emotions in that short amount of time before in her existence, and she was completely overwhelmed. 

Who in the everlasting hell was that girl?

Sunset Shimmer. All alluring smirks and intense eyes. Twilight had been in her presence a mere five minutes, but she knew she wouldn’t be forgetting her for some time, if ever.

A hand clamped down on her arm and she was startled even further. Rarity was in front of her now, brow furrowed. 

“Are you alright? Darling, you’re absolutely flushed! I’m sorry, was I gone too long?”

Twilight’s face indeed felt as if it was on fire, she could only imagine how horribly red she must be. Thankfully, she had the opportunity to play it off as anxiety. 

“I thought I’d be alright. I’m sorry. The noise and the people must have gotten to me, that’s all.” 

“Oh, Twilight,” Rarity grasped her hands. “That wasn’t thoughtful of me. I know how you are in crowds. I won’t leave you like that again tonight.”

Twilight smiled gratefully. Truthfully, Rarity’s words did reassure her. Now, most likely, there would be no more incidents, like with the drunkard, Flash. She scowled at the thought of him; he was a face she’d be happy not seeing again anytime soon.

“Alright, now it’s time to dance, darling!”

Twilight immediately turned pale.

……

Two hours passed more peacefully than Twilight had anticipated. Rarity had pulled her in among the other dancers and began moving to the beat, gracefully and beautifully as always. Twilight had meekly tottered in place.

Now Twilight rested on a hay bale, waiting for Rarity to return from the restroom so they could leave. Then a sudden commotion caught her attention. 

A muscular blond boy she vaguely recognized was standing with Vinyl Scratch, seemingly arguing with her about something. The girl waved her hand dismissively and went back to bobbing her head. After a moment more, the blond threw himself across her set up, cutting off the music with an ear-piercing screech so that everyone in the barn turned their attention to the scene, though Twilight still couldn’t make out the words being said, but Vinyl looked livid behind her shades. And the party host, Applejack, was involved now. Finally the boy threw his hands in the air and shouted out.

“Someone ratted us out! Cops are coming! Let’s bail!” With his piece said, he turned around and ran.

A hush fell over the barn. Applejack stared after him, eyes wide and mouth agape. When she recovered from the surprising news, she hurriedly turned to the party goers and pointed at the exit, after the fleeing boy. 

“Well?! Y’all heard him! Y’all best get outta here _now_!”

Immediately, there was a scrambling for the barn doors. Twilight got caught up in the stampeding crowd and was pushed and pulled from every direction. Panic surged through her as she was painfully herded along. Once she was shoved through the doors, however, the party goers dispersed every which way, and she was able to free herself. 

The sound of sirens could indeed be heard in the near distance, prompting everyone to move all the faster. She stared around, wide-eyed and at a loss, as teenagers began piling into cars and the beds of trucks, and engines revved and tires skidded, all in a desperate attempt to escape before they could be caught. She saw Rarity no where among the chaos, and the panic truly set in. 

_What am I gonna do?! What do I do, what do I do, what do I do…!_

The bespectacled girl rushed to the side blindly and smashed into another body, then stumbled back and fell to her ass in the dirt. No one apologized or attempted to help her up, so she concluded the person must have rushed on. Twilight crawled to her hands and knees and took cover behind one of the overly large flowerpots in front of the barn. She was shaking; she couldn’t get caught, her parents would kill her!

 _Where is Rarity?!_

She stuck her head out and looked around again for her friend, but there was still no sign of her. She could see the flashing red and blue lights now, and she accepted that she’d be caught and arrested and charged with underage drinking even though she hadn’t touched a drop and she’d be put in juvie and her parents would never visit and -

“Hey, you! Twilight! Hurry up, get in!”

Twilight snapped her head up to see Sunset Shimmer gesturing to her wildly while hanging out the driver’s side window of a black Camaro. Without thinking, or much caring, she scrambled to her feet and sprinted to the car, threw open the rear door, and dived inside. Sunset immediately hit the gas, throwing rocks and sand until the tires caught and they sped down the driveway. 

“Yo, heads up!”

Flash Sentry, who was sitting in the passenger’s seat, leaned forward and pointed out the police car heading at them.

“Hold on!” Sunset yelled.

“Don’t wreck m’car, girl!” Flash yelled back, hands flat on the dashboard.

She swung the car out of the driveway and into the lawn, where the rear tires slid along the slick grass, bypassing the cop and speeding them towards the main road. The car slammed down into the shallow ditch, catching the front bumper, which pulled a highly distressed shriek from Flash, before skidding out onto the pavement. Luckily, the second police cruiser was just pulling into the path of some other unfortunate teens and didn’t give chase. 

A good half minute of acute silence ensued, then Sunset and Flash broke out into boisterous laughter. Twilight gaped. 

“Sunset fuggin’ Shimmer!” Flash slapped her on the shoulder. “I didn’t know y’had it in ya!”

The redhead looked at him skeptically, a fine eyebrow raised high. “You’re acting like this is the first time we’ve lost a cop.”

“I meant th’part where ya rescood this damsel n’ disturss. Twice now, I guez.”

Flash rolled his head onto his shoulder and grinned drunkenly at Twilight, who was holding the backseat in a white-knuckled grip. Never in her life had she encountered such wild characters as these two. 

“Ah, that’s right. You okay back there, princess?”

Sunset caught her eye in the rearview mirror and winked. Twilight giggled in spite of herself, and blushed at the corny pet name, but didn’t shy away from her gaze this time. 

“Ugh, getta room, wouldja?” Flash scoffed.

Sunset turned her eyes back to the road, with a smirk playing at her lips. Twilight twirled a lock of purple hair around her finger thoughtfully. She hadn’t expected to see Sunset again, let alone jump into a car with her to avoid being arrested. In truth, she was more surprised that Sunset had even taken much interest in her; bland, boring Twilight, who could count the number of girlfriends she had had on one hand (spoiler alert, it was zero), and who spouted off science facts at the exact moment that nobody asked for it. Twilight, who was awkward in nearly every respect. Who was friends with the amazing Rarity only because the fashionista had been totally dorky in grade school and they had easily bonded while discussing the nuances of the history of silk. 

Sunset was definitely not awkward. Her body language screamed confidence, and her aura, assertiveness. Twilight had no trouble imagining her commanding a room with ease. Not to mention how outrageously gorgeous she was. How captivating her turquoise eyes. 

“Yo, lez get smm’ food at Shergercube Corner. M’ totally starvin’.”

Twilight broke from her reverie to see Flash tugging on the sleeve of his friend’s leather jacket, who attempted to swat him away.

“I guarantee you’re gonna be passed out before we even get there, but alright, fine, whatever. Let me make you happy, Flash.”

Twilight could see the city lights coming into view out the windshield. She briefly wondered if she should ask the two to drop her home, but she remembered she was supposed to be staying the night with - 

_Oh no, Rarity!_

The nerd pulled out her phone to see four text messages and two missed calls from her best friend. She had momentarily forgotten they had even been separated. She opened the most recent message to reply.

\- _Twilight Sparkle, unless you are dead, answer me right now. If you’ve been arrested, your parents won’t love me anymore._

\- _I’m so sorry! I made it out safe! Meet me at Sugarcube Corner ASAP!_

……

Flash Sentry had his cheek smashed against the window while snoring obnoxiously. Sunset stared at her friend with a deadpan expression. 

“Every single time, I swear. I’m not letting that boy drink ever again.” Sunset turned to address Twilight. “Oh well, might as well grab some grub while we’re here.”

The girls climbed out of the car, leaving Flash to sleep off his drinks in peace. As they approached the cafe, Sunset squinted at the doors, and drew her head back in realization. She turned around wearing an apologetic grimace.

“They’re closed. I didn’t realize how late it is. We can head somewhere else.”

As the girl passed by, Twilight lifted a hand to stop her, but paused short of touching her shoulder.

“Um, actually… I told my friend to pick me up here.”

“Ah, okay. That’s cool.”

Sunset reached the car and turned to rest against the hood, folding her arms. Twilight hesitated briefly.

“Um, what are you doing?”

“Waiting for your friend to get here, obviously.” She waved her hand with a grin.

Twilight returned the smile, though with an obvious nervous tinge to it. Sunset was going to wait with her? What a sweet gesture. Then she patted the space next to her. Twilight shuffled forward awkwardly and sat, wrapping her arms around herself with a visible shiver.

“Are you cold?” Sunset nudged her with an elbow.

_Am I, or is this just nerves?_

“Um, yes, actually.” Twilight pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “I left my jacket in Rarity’s car.”

“Take mine. I actually love the cold. Also, I warmed it up for you.”

She leaned forward and shrugged out of the light leather, then draped it around Twilight. The nerd felt her pulse flare a little. The jacket really was comfortably toasty as it slipped over her shoulders. Over the obvious leather, there was also what must be the smell of Sunset herself, an almost citrusy scent mingled with the tiniest whiff of tobacco, which was actually pleasant. 

“Thank you so much.”

Sunset snorted and said, “It’s just a jacket.”

“No, I mean… thank you for not leaving me there at the party. I was freaking out and overthinking. …Like usual.”

“Yeah Sparkle, I could tell.” She laughed to herself. “It’s no problem. You’re lucky we saw you.”

“Oh,” Twilight unconsciously rolled her eyes toward the front seat and glared. “I guess I should thank him then, too.”

“Easy, there. I already ripped him a new one for that idiotic stunt he pulled. And, I mean, I’m not trying to make excuses for him, but you and Mint do look similar from behind, especially to a guy as drunk as Flash.”

Twilight didn’t answer, but settled back again on the hood. She would just have to take Sunset’s word for it. Obviously Flash was a good friend. 

They settled into a comfortable silence - at least for Sunset - for awhile. Twilight fidgeted anxiously, searching her brain for anything half-way intelligent to say. All she could focus on, however, was the weight and warmth of the jacket, so she tugged it tighter around herself. Twilight stole several glances at the other girl from the corner of her eye, quietly taking in everything from the gentle curve of her jawline to the length of her lashes. Her eyes easily raked over the now bare skin of the girl’s shoulders, until Sunset noticed her staring and looked down at her with a knowing smile. Twilight’s eyes immediately dropped down to her lips and she sucked in a slow breath. 

“See something you like?” Sunset asked quietly.

Twilight’s tongue ran over her own lips at those words.

 _Yes. Good Lord,_ yes.

Slowly, painfully slowly, Sunset leaned toward the other girl and tilted her head, eyes trailing lazily over her face. Twilight kept her own eyes locked on Sunset’s lips as she drew near, her heart pounding not-so-steadily in her chest. She was sure Sunset could hear it, and probably Flash, too. Then she could feel her warm breath across her face, could smell the light trace of alcohol, but also something sweeter, not unlike the citrus of her jacket, and she finally let her eyes drift closed, and then -

A sharp car horn pierced the air, startling the girls apart. Twilight’s hand flew to her chest as she exhaled a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding. She saw Sunset wrinkle her nose in annoyance. 

_Yeah, great freaking timing, Rarity._

The fashionista practically sprang from her car once she was parked. The relieved expression covering her face made Twilight feel a twinge of guilt at her thoughts. 

“Oh, Twilight! Thank goodness! I’m so sorry! Oh why did I have to go to the bathroom then?! After I promised I wouldn’t leave you again!” She said in a rush.

Rarity pulled her friend into a tight embrace, but hurriedly pulled back to cup her face in her hands.

“You must have been so terrified, darling. Will you ever be able to forgive me?”

“Rarity, stop. There’s nothing to be sorry about. How were you supposed to know that would happen? I mean, just from a brief analysis of the situation, the statistics that you -“

“Yes, yes,” Rarity shushed her. “That doesn’t stop me from feeling like a terrible friend. I’m just so relieved you were able to get out of there.”

“Yeah,” Twilight pulled her friend’s hands from her cheeks. “I was fortunate enough to be seen by -“

“Oh, yes! This must be who helped you.” She turned. “Thank yo-… _you_?”

Rarity instantly fell into an offensive stance, and glared hard at Sunset Shimmer, who raised her eyebrows indifferently, but folded her arms across her chest nonetheless. Twilight looked between the two in confusion. 

“Do you… know each other?”

Sunset chewed her tongue for a moment, looking Rarity up and down almost disdainfully. “We’ve met.”

“At least you did something useful for once by getting Twilight out of there. Now let’s go.”

Rarity flipped her hair over her shoulder sharply and grabbed Twilight’s arm to steer her towards the car. Twilight sputtered, confused beyond words. 

Sunset shrugged. “Whatever, I better get Flash back home anyway. …See you around, princess.”

Twilight looked over her shoulder one last time at the redhead, who tossed her another wink and flirtatious grin, before Rarity all but shoved her into the car.

……

Sunset stood and watched the taillights of the car until they blended with the other traffic and she lost sight of them. Then she slowly sighed and lifted herself from the hood of Flash’s car, making her way back to the driver’s seat. Once she settled in, she put a hand to her mouth and allowed her mind to wander for a moment. 

Twilight Sparkle was an undeniable cutie. And Sunset already had her in her grasp, if the nerd’s nervous demeanor was anything to go by. If she were to be honest, it had been too long since she had given a sweet girl a run for her money. Too long since she had indulged in a bit of playtime. 

_Best of all, she seems like a fun one._

Sunset felt eyes on her then and looked over to see Flash awake and squinting at her through bleary eyes.

“Oh shit… tha’ chick totally stole yer jacket.”

......

The car ride to Rarity’s house was awkward, at least from Twilight’s perspective. Rarity hadn’t had much to say, and what little she had gotten out was terse. Twilight could only assume she had done something to upset her friend, though she was having trouble pinpointing that something. The last hour of events had been completely out of her hands. 

Rarity couldn’t be angry with her for getting lost at the party, right? 

For panicking and not attempting to search for her? 

For… jumping into a perfect stranger’s car…?

Of course not. 

The fashionista hadn’t wanted her to be arrested, she had said so herself. Twilight’s escape had been logical, had been the best thing to do. 

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that._

Maybe, though, Rarity was just worked up about her odd confrontation with Sunset Shimmer. Truly, she had changed instantaneously; worried for Twilight’s wellbeing one second, then on edge and bristling the next. The nerd could not work out how Rarity and Sunset would even know each other. 

Glancing towards the driver, Twilight saw that Rarity was looking at her rather hard from the corner of her eye. She held that angry gaze for only a moment before turning to stare down at her hands in her lap. That prompted Rarity to finally speak.

“I don’t know what to make of this.”

Twilight frowned. “Make of what?”

“You,” Her nose crinkled. “And Sunset Shimmer.”

So Rarity’s mood did pertain to the redhead, after all. What exactly did Twilight have to do with it?

“Me? What are you talking about?”

“You were rather breathless when I got there. The reddest I think I’ve ever seen you.” She threw Twilight a look of concern. “I know I told you I hoped you’d meet someone, but not like this.”

Those words threw Twilight for a loop. Getting to the bottom of this quandary was now a priority.

“Rarity, it is true that I’m gifted in the areas of science, but that doesn’t mean I’m a mind reader. Elaborate?” 

“You don’t know Sunset Shimmer.”

“And you do, apparently. Except you’re not telling me how.”

Rarity let out a long, slow breath, but didn’t answer. Twilight pondered the sudden silence as she turned back to settle in her seat. She knew not to push Rarity at certain times, and this seemed to definitely be one of those times. 

Rarity pursued her silence for the next few moments, as she turned the car around the corner onto her street, and then into the driveway of her home. After the car was shut off, rather than moving to get out, she turned fully towards Twilight, who raised her eyebrows and did likewise. The nerd waited patiently - as patiently as she could at the moment - for her friend to speak. 

“Listen, Twilight, it’s not my place to tell you the whole story. I’m not one for gossiping about my friends, you know.”

“Of course, Rarity. I would never accuse you of -“

She held up a hand to silence Twilight.

“I just want you to know that Sunset Shimmer used to date a good friend of mine.” The fashionista lifted her eyes to meet Twilight’s. “And she broke her.” 

Twilight frowned in obvious confusion, but remained quiet, waiting for Rarity to continue. 

“Sunset is….” She fumbled here, searching for words. “She’s a terrible person, who does terrible things to other people. Yes, she certainly plays the part of charming well, but she’s sly. She gets people under her spell with ease. Please don’t give in to her.”

Rarity reached forward to grip one of Twilight’s hands, giving it a squeeze. 

“I want you to be careful, Twilight. I don’t want to see another of my friends get hurt.”

Twilight nodded solemnly while sucking in a shaky breath. She had barely said anything at all, but the tone of Rarity’s voice and the serious vibe emanating from her told Twilight that her friend truly meant it. Twilight said the only thing she felt was appropriate.

“Of course. I’ll be careful.”


End file.
